poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiona's transformation/Farquaad's death/End of story
Here's how Fiona's transformation, Farquaad's death, and the end of the story goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Farquaad: Who cares?! It's prosperous! (Grabs Fiona's hand and kneels) Fiona, my love. We're about a kiss away from our "Happily-ever-after!", now kiss me! (puckers his lips) Mmmmmm.... peaceful music starts playing as Fiona notices the sun is setting Fiona: "By night one way, by day another." (lets go of Farquaad's hand as she backs up) I wanted to show you before. walks up a little more as Farquaad watches with an impatient, annoyed look. As Fiona stands next to the window and then magic swirls surround her body and she transforms into her ogre appearance as the crowd gasps and one women in the audience faints Shrek: Well... Uh... That explains a lot. Farquaad: Ugh! It's dusgusting! Fiona: (gasps) Farquaad: Guards! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight now! Get them! Get them both! come out and hold Fiona, and push Shrek back Fiona: No! No! Shrek! try to grab their hands but are pulled back Farquaad: This hocus-pocus alters nothing, this marriage is binding, (picks up crown and puts it on head) and that makes me King! See? SEE?! Fiona: No, let go of me! Shrek! Shrek: No!! Farquaad: Don't just stand there, you morons! Shrek: Get out of my way! Fiona! [ growls as he starts beating up some of the guards and throws some guards out of the way. But is then overwhelmed by them] Farquaad: I'll see to it that you'll be drawn and quartered! You'll beg for your death to save you! Fiona: No! Shrek! Farquaad: And as for you, my wife. out a knife and points it at her neck Shrek: Fiona! Farquaad: I'll have you locked back in that tower, for the rest of your days! I am king! Shrek breaks free and whistles Farquaad: I will have order! I will have perfection! I will have... then dragon comes in through the strained glass window and roars as Farquaad screams and then Dragon eats Farquaad! Donkey: Alright, nobody move. I got a dragon here, and I'm not afraid to use it. Dragon: roars the team race inside just as the guards all retreat. Donkey: I'm a donkey on the edge! Dragon belches and Farquaad's crown comes out Donkey: chuckles Celebrity marriages. They never last, do they? the audience cheers Donkey: Go ahead, Shrek. Shrek: Uh, Fiona? Fiona: Yes, Shrek? Shrek: I... I love you. Fiona: Really? Shrek: Really, really. Fiona: I love you too. the two kiss as Thelonius writes "AAAAWWWWW" on the sign and everyone does it, and so does the CMC. But then, Fiona begin to sparkle and rise up the ground and it glowing and then with a big burst of light it blinds Shrek and our heroes and destroys all the windows as Fiona comes to the ground, and Dragon smashes one remaining window Shrek: Fiona? up to her Fiona. Are you alright? her back up Fiona: Well, yes. But I don't understand. I'm supposed to be beautiful. Shrek: But you are beautiful. Fiona: chuckles Donkey: I was hoping this would be a happy ending. Shining Armor: That it is, Donkey. That it is indeed. a Believer" begins playing as Shrek and Fiona are about to kiss, when Shrek notices the camera and blocks it. And then it cuts to them at a wedding at the swamp, and everyone cheers and they walk down the lane, as the Magic Mirror looks at them happily and the fairy transformers the blind mice and a turnip into horses and a carrage. And then Fiona throws a banquette of flowers at 2 girls and Rarity, but dragon catches it with her mouth and presents them to Donkey. As Shrek salutes him, and Dragon and Shrek coil together as the carriage takes off Gingy: God bless us, every one. Donkey: Come on, y'all! Then I saw her face Ha-ha! Now I'm a believer Listen! Not a trace Of doubt in my mind I'm in love Ooh-ahh I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried! we see the mice dancing on the piano Donkey: Then I saw her face Now I'm a believer Hey! Not a trace Uhh! Yeah. Of doubt in my mind One more time! I'm in love I'm a believer Come on! I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, hey Y'all sing it with me! Everyone: I Believe Donkey: I believe People in the back! People in the back: I believe! we come to the carriage as the camera zooms out, and the book closes Donkey: Laughing Oh, that's funny. Oh. Oh. to black I can't breathe. I can't breathe. the film ends with "I Wanna Stay Home Today", "Best Years of Our Lives", Like Wow!", and "It Is You (I Have Loved)" playing in the background Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes